Game of Throws
* Nobleman's hat tell Sir Anselm who Sir Alfonse's killer is}}Game of Throws is one of the side quests in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance'' and requires the DLC: The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon. Synopsis The bold Sir Hans Capon inherited a lovely necklace from his great-grandmother... which he lost at dice. And now he wants it back again. That sounds simple enough... right? Objectives * Get back the necklace Sir Hans lost. ** Give the necklace back to Sir Hans. * Find the dice player who won Sir Hans' necklace. ** Find the nobleman who won Sir Hans' necklace from the Ledetchko dice player. *** Find the hideout of the robber baron and his merry band. **** Announce yourself at the camp entrance. ***** (Optional) Take part in the Dice Tournament. ****** Beat the first opponent. ****** Beat the second opponent. ****** Beat the third opponent. ****** Beat the last player. ****** Pick up your winnings from the dice tournament. **** (Optional) Parley with Sir Erhart. *** (Optional) Find out who killed Sir Alphonse. *** Examine the scene of the crime. Walkthrough So Sir Hans fell in love now, did he? There I was, thinking that he was just a philanderer... But, alas, he gambled away the precious gift with which he would like to conquer fair Karolina's heart. Of course, he would never disgrace himself by taking on a lowly task such as recovering it, himself. It would behove much more a simple peasant like me to do it. But I knew better than to challenge him. So, where did he say that was? Ah yes, Ledetchko. I bet he lost it to the Ledetchko player. Three guesses where he might be. So, off I went to the Ledetchko inn and talked to him about the necklace. He did not have it anymore. Of course not. That would have been just too easy. Instead, he lost it himself to some "well-dressed nobleman" in another game of dice. That nobleman's dice made quite an impression on the Ledetchko player since they were all golden and shiny and seemed to fall in the nobleman's favour (hence losing the necklace). He also told me that Fancy Pants left for some ford near the bridge at Sasau River. There should not be too many of those there, so I decided to take a look... Off I went and mounted my horse, rode through the woods, passed by the weird singing blacksmith and headed north towards the Monastery. But since it was already late, I decided to stop for an ale at the inn just around the corner. I do not quite recall what happened after that. Probably shouldn't, either... Anyway, I spent the night there and continued my journey to the west along the river to find the mentioned bridge. I finally arrived there and spotted the camp slightly north of the trail at the east riverside. The nobleman was also there. Only he did not seem quite as loquacious as I hoped due to the fact that he had been murdered. Unfortunate. I took a look around to see if I could find any clues as to who might have killed him or where his killer might have gone... without success. Instead, I made the acquaintance of Sir Anselm of Domky, a close friend of Sir Alfonse's, as I learned, was the dead nobleman's name. Sir Anselm told me he was to meet Sir Alfonse at this place for business purposes with some brigands, only to find him murdered by the very same men. The whole story had him very upset, so he asked me to find the hideout of these brigands and pass myself off as Sir Alfonse (since they don't know what he looks like). Wait, what? Me, passing off as a nobleman? This just gets better and better... I had no choice. I needed to get that necklace back, so i would have to go to the brigands anyway. Better introduce myself as someone that was expected there in the first place. I was to find out anything I could about Sir Alfonse's killer while playing my part (and quite possibly a few rounds of dice). I was also likely to find out more about Sir Hans' necklace there that way, probably even the necklace itself. Good thing I already had some noble-ish-looking plate armour and a nice steed to fit my role. Being in Sir Radzig's service had definitely payed off. Although, even If I did not, I could tell the brigands I was in disguise, as long as I would at least sound like a nobleman. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. Geronimo! This brigand hideout was surely anything but easy to find. But I knew about some ruins and an archery range nearby so it might be worth a shot looking there (no pun intended). The easiest way to get there was to cross Sasau river and follow the trail north, past the charcoal burner's camp and up the hill. At the top of the hill, I headed towards the forest in the west. After a while, I finally found the ruins that they seemed to use as shelter. Ok, so I was Sir Alfonse now. Sir Alfonse from Prague, formally from Slany. The guard at the entrance seemed friendly enough, so I announced myself and told him that I had come to negotiate with Sir Erhart. He welcomed me assuming I had just come from Prague. Knowing that Alfonse had his roots in Slany, I told the guard that I just came from there. We had a nice chat and, after telling me that Sir Erhart could not see me right now, he let me in and encouraged me to take part in the dice tournament. Since I was Sir Alfonse, how could I resist? I was to see Old Blaha, the overseer of the dice tournament, in order to participate. A nice piece of jewelry was said to be among the winner's prize. I wondered if that might be Sir Hans' necklace... I was equipped with a complete set of Odd Dice that I had "borrowed" from the Ledetchko player, so a dice tournament sounded easy enough to win. I went to talk to Old Blaha who sat at a table not far behind the entrance. And since playing dice is no fun without stakes, I bet 1000 Groschen. I had to beat four opponents, the first of which was called Noggin. He was not exactly the brightest candle in the chandelier, nor the best dice player I had ever seen. But what his mind lacked in brightness, he made up for with the fire of his temper. Especially when he lost against me. He called me a cheat and challenged me to a duel. But since he was as good at throwing punches as he was at throwing dice, that did not turn out to be too big a problem. The second one was Berta. Yes, I know, it's a woman's name. But for some reason that was beyond anyone in the camp (including me), that lad was called by this name. At least he could play dice better than Noggin. And if he is even half as fearsome with his axe as he claims, he must be a hell of a fighter. Didn't look it though... After finishing him off, I was called to parley with Sir Erhart. I took Sir Anselm's advice not to mention the subject of the negotiations for which Sir Alfonse was meant to be here to begin with. I pretended to be so excited about the tournament that I would prefer to negotiate with him at a later time. Of course, I could have told him that Pilgrams was worth his merry band, especially the merchants travelling between there and Prague. I could even have offered him 12000 Groschen along with a safe hideout in "my" hometown Slany. But I digress... On I went to my third opponent whose name was... what was it again? Madonna? No... Matoodeloo? No... Mladota, yes, that's the one! "Oh, he had such a nice and shiny set of dice," I thought to myself. "About as golden and shiny as the ones that the Ledetchko player told me about. I think I found Sir Alfonse's killer. Sir Anselm will be very pleased to know," my mind went on. Anyway, he was a tough nut to crack at the dice table. I almost lost against him. Good thing I did not. Otherwise I would have had to overpower the guard in the rundown corridor (there really was no sneaking past him whatsoever), sneak to the prize chest, pick its lock and vanish with the necklace before anyone would have noticed. After all, that was some serious lock on that chest. But there was a small passageway that lead away from that corridor. With any luck, I could have snuck out of the camp that way. I digress... again... Pechuna was my last opponent. Nothing too special about him, no fancy set of dice, not too bad a player either. But I took the win in the end and claimed the key to my prize from Old Blaha. And oh, look, there it actually was, Sir Hans' necklace! All the role-playing and dice-playing payed off in the end. Now I had to get out of that camp quickly. Otherwise, Sir Erhart might have wanted to parley with me again. I was not too fond of that notion. I got out the same way I came in since everyone was too busy with their dice to even care what I was doing and the guard at the entrance was too nice a fellow to bother me. Matoodeloo then! Sir Anselm was a little suspicious about me telling him who Sir Alfonse's killer was. But when I told him I had recognized Mladota by his dice, he believed me after all and gave me a nice green nobleman's hat as a reward for my trouble. Good thing I told Sir Anselm Mladota's name. He would have had serious difficulties recognizing him by his dice now. They are... I "borrowed" them from him. Couldn't resist! One of them has even a jester instead of a six that you can use to replace any number. That has come in handy many times now. I would love to say that I now mounted my horse and gently rode into the sunset. But Sir Hans is not a person I would keep waiting, so I just spurred the heck back and gave his worshipfulness his oh so precious necklace back. Time to go chase that skirt of Karolina's. Heart! That heart of Karolina's! Notes When the objective "Parley with Sir Erhart." is activated, you do not need to talk to him at all. If you do, tell him the following in order not to blow your cover (after introducing yourself with "Sir Erhart, I presume?"): * First method: evade him by telling him either that you are tired (speech check) or that you are too preoccupied with the dice tournament right now (both options work), and that's it, no harm done * Second method: choose the option "Let's get straight down to business." and give him the right answers. There might be more than one way to talk yourself out. These answers definitely work: ** Pilgrams ** Merchants. ** The road to Prague. ** 6000 Groschen (alternatively: 12000 or 24000 Groschen, all of them work fine) ** I can offer something else too. ** In Slany. * Third option: again, get straight down to business, but this time, give him at least one wrong answer for each question blowing your cover in the end. For example: ** Prague. ** Beneshov. ** Wayfarers. ** The road to Vlashim. ** 3000 Groschen. ** 6000 Groschen. ** I can offer something else too. ** In Vlashim. * Now, your cover is blown and Sir Erhart asks you who you are and what you want. If you try and convince him that you are Sir Alfonse, the speech check that it takes will succeed (provided your speech level is high enough). But Sir Erhart will ban you from the camp immediately which makes the whole perimeter a private area. So, you would have to get out as fast as possible and sneak back in through a secret passageway that leads directly to the rundown corridor next to the prize chest room. If you do not want that, give in to his interrogation and give up Sir Anselm: ** Alright, I'm Henry... ** I heard it from Sir Anselm. ** All I'm after is that necklace (speech check) ** I'll tell you the truth. The last method will, however, have an impact on the questline. You won't get the whole dice tournament prize but only the necklace. Also, you will not be able to complete the objective "Find out who killed Sir Alphonse." and, therefore, not receive that fancy green nobleman's hat. Category:Side Quests Category:Spoiler